Homer Simpson
About him Homer Jay Simpson, Sr., also known as Homer Samson, Homie, Home-boy, Colonel Homer, Dancin' Homer, Homer Thompson, Max Power, Cornelius Talmadge, El Homo, and The Pie Man, is the spouse of Marge Simpson and the father of Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, and Maggie Simpson. Homer is overweight, lazy, and often ignorant to the world around him. Though Homer has many flaws he has shown great caring, love, and even bravery to those he cares about. Although Homer may be considered a bad father it is always not intended. Homer tries to be good but usually fails, however it is not all his fault. Homer's father was much worse then he was and Abe's abusive behavior caused Homer to be the way he is. His appearance is that of an overweight balding man. He wears a white T-shirt, light/dark blue pants and black shoes. "Doh!" Homer's catchphrase. In the games In Bart's game, Homer is shown at the end when Bart told him about being in Pigsaw's game and Homer grabbed his neck and shook him; because he asked if Itchy and Scratchy aren't just in cartoons. ---- In Bart Island Escape, Homer was seen sitting with his family on a plane to go on a vacation. ---- In Pigsaw's Final Game, Homer was seen just in a picture - with every character, that Pigsaw kidnapped - next to a round table playing cards. ---- In Lisa's and Marge's, he was just seen being kidnapped with the rest of the family. ---- In Maggie's game, he and the others were shown as dolls - weren't kidnapped in real life. ---- In Cody Jones and the Chocolate Factory, he was hiding on the roof of the Factory and then he went down the ladder and went with Cody. In the second part he helps the detective with the donut; that he first tasted it and then went with him out off the room. ---- In his own game, he had to rescue his family from Pigsaw and Lord Burns. At the begining of the game, Pigsaw told him the truth about him; that he never listens to his family, nor Bart that told him about his adventures in the game, so it is time to fix that. When he came to Duff Gym, he had to lift the weight 4 times before he becomes slim and muscular. At Lard Lad Dougnuts, he had to stop the giant dougnut from crushing him and when it was stopped, he eats it and gains his weight back. In the Nuclear Power Plant, he first went to the big blue building and with an elevator, he comes to the place he works. He goes to the green nuclear mark, that was on the wall, and presses the green button that was in the middle and it opens the lit to the uranium. He then goes outside and goes to the small yellow house that had the uranium. He grabs it with a pair of tweezers, so he wouldn't turn into something. At Count Burns castle, he moves one of the torches, that was different from the other three, to the left and the knight releases it's shiny shield to the ground. After he destroys the Count, he was seen happy as his family was free, and says that it is time to go home. Bart then said, that every Inka Game adventure has a funny ending. Homer thinks about what could the ending be, as Bart said, that they could let the player decide and Homer approves it. : If the player chooses Springfield Nightmare, he will see all the Simpsons (with Granpa), sitting on the couch with their pets, happy that the game was over. The family was also happy, that Homer rescued them in time and that he acted like a true man, while Homer's response was, that no evil puppet could stop him from saving his family. Bart then said to his dad, to turn on the TV as Itchy and Scratchy is on. But when Homer turns on the TV, they hear the sound as Pigsaw is going to appear in the TV again. Homer in game (3).jpg Homer in game (5).jpg Bart in games (6).jpg Bart in games (5).jpg Downloa.jpg Homer in game (6).jpg Cody Jones Chocolate Factory (13).jpg Cody Jones Chocolate Factory (17).jpg 80x80 homero simpsons saw game-1-.jpg Homer Simpson Saw Game (16).jpg Homer simpson saw.jpg Homer Simpson Saw Game (5).jpg Homer Simpson Saw Game (7).jpg Homer Simpson Saw Game (25).jpg Homer Simpson Saw Game (15).jpg Homer Simpson Saw Game (47).jpg Homer Simpson Saw Game (32).jpg Homer Simpson Saw Game (23).jpg Homer Simpson Saw Game (40).jpg Homer Simpson Saw Game (39).jpg Appearences * Bart Simpson Saw Game (non-playable) * Homer Simpson Saw (playable) * Bart Island escape (non-playable) * Pigsaw final game (cameo) * Lisa Simpson Saw (non-playable) * Marge Saw Game (non-playable) * Maggie Simpson Saw Game (non-playable, cameo (as a toy)) * Cody Jones Chocolate Factory (non-playable) Trivia *In Inkagames, he was just once playable and on the other Simpson's games, he was non-playable at that time. *In all of his games he was seen normal and with no differences. ---- *In the beginning of the game, he was at home; like everyone of the Simpsons except Bart and Maggie. *In his game trailer, he was lying on his couch, tired, with his family cat on his stomach, his left foot up above the other, his right hand bellow the ground as next to it was a Duff bear can with a bit liquid coming out and on the carpet. *Homer opens his right eye when he notices/hears something, then lifts his head up to see straight, as then he jumps off the cauch and shocks at the picture in the TV. *His D'oh could be heard as in the series. *His house had, a purple night table, bellow having some books, while on top of it was a table lamp, a telephone, light purple TV, a baby basket with green papers, a purple-orange stand alone lamp and a picture of a little boat in the sea above the brown couch. When Homer was turned to the TV, we could see Marge's picture, a window and a blue-orange stand alone lamp. *When Pigsaw said something that Homer didn't know, he said his catchphrase: D'oh!. *He was seen intimidated by Pigsaw, but sometimes he was determined, but went back to be a scared. *Homer mentions that he loves riddles. *When Pigsaw was not on the TV anymore, he talks to himself (having a think face), that he needs to be calm and that this requires all his inteligence. His family is somewhere in Springfield, but it isn't small but so big with lots of places. *He was also the first one, that has seen death and brought to heaven - if the player wanted to speak with the Grim Reaper. *After stopping the dougnut, on the map appeared several new places to go: Nuclear Plant, Lake Springfield, Police Station, Comic Guys Shop and the Retirement Castle. He also founf a bucket of white paint in the dougnut shop. *In the Power Plant, he saw a golden key. *If he would go to the red button, Homer would talk to the player, asking him, if it is safe to press the button and why he wants to press it. After he presses it, Springfield was blown away, leaving only a circle as all the colors of the grass and trees were blank, and the sign for Springfield was thrown from the impact. *When the player had the decision of picking one ending, there was: **Final 1: Treehouse of Horror **Final 2: Springfield Nightmare Category:The Simpsons Characters Category:Playable Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Rescuer Category:Non-Playable Category:Good Category:Helper